Handlings
by Ninjawritez
Summary: Christmas started off with cookies and snow. But no one expected this to happen...


_He was back..._  
_The crazy clown from Gotham City was back..._  
He was dressed in his trademark purple suit and permanent grin staring at Hot Streak on the floor. The "EbonStreak" fusion took out alot of his flame. He spent the last five months hopping from city to city. He was scared, annoyed and angry. But he was tired. Very tired... Francis could barely look at the notorious clown.

"How you doing boy?!" Joker smiled at him, holding back a fit of giggles.

Francis glared at him. His body refused to interact with his 'companion'. The Joker didn't care, in fact, he enjoyed the undivided attention.

"Heard you blew up like a balloon." Joker moved about in his strange manner. "Sounded like fun."

What does he want? Francis questioned himself. He remembered the last time when Joker paid a visit to his hometown.

"What do you want Joker?" he asked him, words hardly escaping his lips.

"Me? I just want to make you laugh." he replied with a sad clown face, "but I can't even get that right! Here! This should bring back your funny bone!"

Joker pinched the flower on his suit and a green gas diffused in the air around Francis. It was suffocating. The gas made his lungs do spasms and a laughter sound with each one. His face ached him and he felt every muscle fiber being teared apart to form the Joker grin.

It was Christmas in Dakota. The snow managed to touch every inch of the city. The superhero teenager watched the snow flakes fall to the ground. His sister went to New York with her boyfriend and his dad had an emergency to attend to out of town. Even the bad guys were taking a break from wrong doings...

"Guess I'm alone this Christmas..." Virgil sighed heavily as he walked to the living room to watch the a Christmas special.

He turned on the tv and the news reporters were going out of control.

"Hot-streak has returned to Dakota, and burning every thing in site!"

Virgil dashed to the rescue.

He scanned the city for Hot-streak He's back? I thought he was... Virgil shook out the obvious and focused on finding the hot headed gang member. When he looked down at the city, he was flabbergasted at what his eyes were seeing. The fire wasn't some random shake down. The flames formed a message. It said:** I'm back.**

Static located Hot-streak and sent a wave of electricity at him. Hot-streak stood there, taking in the attack. Nothing happened. There were no threats made. Hot-streak looked at Static with a terrifying grin on his face.

"Hot-streak! What wrong with you man?!" Static demanded.

Hot-streak busted out laughing. Static stepped back and realized what he was dealing with; The Joker.

"I don't know what the Joker did to you but you better quit it!" Static shouted for Hot-streak.

Hot-streak paid no attention to his foe and began to run. Static followed.

They found themselves at a familiar site; the site where it all began. The two battled. Fire and electricity clashed on numerous occasions. No one was winning and no one was losing.

"Why are you doing this?!" Static asked, annoyed with the fighting.

"Fuck you." Hot-streak punched Static in the face.

The punch disorientated him. Blurry pictures were everywhere. Hot-streak threw one fiery punch at Static. Static's lights were knocked out.

Richie was angry. His mom made him wear a stupid reindeer sweater. He dad was out again so it was just them two. His mom placed a plate of Christmas cookies in front him as they watched the news. Hearing the broadcast, he choked on the sugary treat._ How could I've been so blind to this? The what the hell is Static doing?_ Richie cursed himself.

"Mom, I'm heading out a bit to check on Virgil. Be back soon!" he said as he dashed out the door.

He geared up and headed to Static's location._ Thank the motherboard for trackers..._ he said thought with a small smile.

Static's location was at an old warehouse far from the city.

"Talk about cliche bad guy hang out..." Gear said as the beeping became louder on the tracker.

"Help me... RICHIE PLEASE!" Richie heard his friend's screams.

Then he heard the engine of a chainsaw. Richie dashed to the scene. He stood there as Hot-streak held a bloody chainsaw. Blood. It stained the walls, the floor and Virgil's face. Hot-streak laughed at the event. Richie snapped. He went blind in his fury. Somehow, his hands were gripping Francis's neck. Tears were pouring out his eyes.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Richie screamed as his grip became tighter and tighter.

Francis looked at him. Not Hot-streak or F-Stop but Francis Stone. The Joker's gas was now clean from his system. Right when Static's hand flew off, his sanity kicked in too late. I didn't want to do this... What happened? Where am I? What did I do? He was buried with questions. Richie couldn't bring himself to kill him. Virgil wouldn't want that.

"I'm sorry." Francis mouthed.

Richie punched him and removed himself from the ground. He took Static's body and flew out. Francis watched him leave. As a gang member it was a must to carry a gun to protect yourself. But he was tired of running. His head was filled with thoughts. He respected the black superhero as a foe. He hated for making his mother cry. He had a gun to protect himself from other gangs._ And maybe this gun will protect me...from me..._

Batman was about to run into the warehouse when he saw Gear exiting from it with Static in his hands. The teen was traumatized as he held his partner.

"Oh no." Batman whispered as he examined the problem in front him.

Gear looked at him waiting for words. His body was numb. His best friend was hardly breathing. He hated himself. _If I knew...if I was a bit faster..._

"The Q-juice and the Joker gas had a deadly mutation. It brought out the inner insanity of the villain, Hot-streak " Batman braced himself for the teenager's out lash.

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT! WHY?! WHY DID THE JOKER DO THIS?!" Gear yelled at him.

Robin remained silent for the entire time. He wasn't prepared to handle this. Static was his friend.

"I'm sorry. We recently caught the Joker in his schemes, but..." Batman paused uncertainly.

"BUT WHAT?!"

"I didn't expect this to be one his plans..."


End file.
